The Rogue, the Druid and the Boggard
''This game took place on Sunday the 8th of July, and was run by Francis; starring the players Helen (?) and Bindi. '' One evening, Bobbit the half-elf rogue and Frankar the dwarven druid, who were currently between adventuring groups, contemplated their next move at the One-Eared Bugbear Tavern . They had recently learned that they may be able to get work from the Keep of Grey. In particular, a man named Alistaire Goodman who was surely able to provide them with gainful employment. With a quick decision they decided on visiting the keep the following morning. Heading over to the keep early in the morning they found a great line of other prospective adventurers seeking work. However, it did not take long for the line to eventually shorten and the two found themselves at the front gate. The guards questioned them on their business at the keep, with Frankar gruffly replying they were here to see Alistaire Goodman. They were promptly shown the way to Alistaires' office. After a few moments wandering down a hallway, they found themselves in front of a wooden door with Alistaires' name engraved onto it. Knocking on the door, they heard a voice call out for them to enter. Entering the room, they were confronted with dozens of books stacked about the place and piled on a table in the centre of the room. Sitting at the table was a middle aged man who looked incredibly busy. He looked up at his guests and a little tersely asked what they wanted. The dwarf spoke out that they were looking for work and that he was the man to speak to. Alistaire harupmfed and looked a little exasperated, but then he appeared to have an idea. He told them that he did have a job which he'd been saving for another group, however he felt that the two of them may be able to handle it. Alistaire described to the rogue and druid that he had been receiving strange reports over the last couple of weeks near the City Grove . He had been told that something had been harrassing locals outside the wall, with some even going missing. The local druids were away and he needed someone to check it out, he offered the two 400gp each if they were up to it. Bobbit and Frankar were quickly considered and then accepted the job. Alistaire gave them directions to the North Gate and the to the City Grove. The two headed for the north gate, stopping briefly to grab some extra items at the markets. Outside the gates they headed to the overgrown ruins that have become the home to The Order of the Swarm . Here they were met by a sole Druid, a gnome by the name of Krolmnite Swarmguard who greeted them. Frankar the dwarven druid spoke in the druidic tongue and learned that the order had gone on a diplomatic mission to the Wychwoods to speak with the Thornsnare Druids. With greetings done, the gnome told the dwarf (still speaking in druidic) about what had been going on. A strange humanoid frog thing had been sighted in the swamps and marshes that surround the grove join with the bay. This creature had reportedly raided locals supplies and several people had gone missing. With not much else to go on the two adventurers thanked the gnome for the information and headed into the swamp/marsh. Frankar used his ability to track to find strange footprints that may belong to the strange creature described. The marsh water was about a foot deep and made their travels a little harder, especially as they were trying to be silent. Splashing along, the rogue was not used to the conditions and ruined any attempt of stealth. Bobbit and Frankar kept a sharp lookout for trouble as they went, unfortunately not sharp enough....For suddenly, out of the marsh a large crocodile sprang forth and chomped upon the half-elf. After their shock wore off, the two adventurers acted. Bobbit the half-elf, responded with a stab from her rapier with little effect. The druid attempted to use their power over animals to win the day, however the creature was too focused on devouring them to notice. After what felt like many minutes of combat, but actually less than one, they were finally able to best the creature. Frankar used his spells to heal the two from their wounds sustained in the fray and then looked about for signs of their original quarry. They could not immediately find the tracks, yet Bobbits half-elven sight spotted a pile of junk not far off from where they stood. Investigating it they discovered it to be several boxes of foodstuffs. Most of the contents were missing and what was left had spoiled. The two concluded that this was some of the supplies that had been raided by the creature. From here they were able to pick up the trail once again and headed off. Soon they noticed that the bushes and shrubs were becoming much shorter, allowing them to see over the top. Ahead stretched the marsh until it joined with the bay. Pocketing this tableu were many hillocks. Bobbit thought it might be worthwhile to get up onto one of the hillocks to get a better view. Once up there they were able to survey a greater area and it was Bobbits keen eyesight that spotted something strange on a distant hillock. Cautiously they made their way towards it. Closer, they were able to make out more of the same kind of boxes they had come across already. This time, however, they appeared to be set up into a small cubby fort. Frankar sent his animal companion, a badger, ahead to check it out. The animal, in its simple way, communicated that in the "fort" was a tunnel and otherwise safe. The druid and the rogue climbed up and crawled through a space between the boxes. Here they found a man sized hole that they could step down into. Bobbit lit one of her torches as they lowered themselves down. The tunnel curved around and around, spiralling down beneath the hillock. At about 50-60ft of travel, the tunnel straightened out. The surface of the tunnel seemed to be dirt and dug recently. Both had to walk in single file as the tunnel was just 5ft wide and the half-elf had to duck slightly due to the low ceiling. Soon the tunnel changed from dirt to stone. This part seemed to have been constructed and the Dwarf believed it to be of dwarven, but much older than anything he had seen or heard of before. The dwarf took the lead with the rogue following about 10ft behind. Up ahead the tunnel turned to the right. As they rounded the bend, the dwarf failed to spot the swarm of rats in the dim light. The half-elf, however, did. Calling out, Bobbit motioned to Frankar the danger, but it was too late. The rats moved en masse towards them.... Balls of fur and teeth swarmed over the two, biting and scratching with ferocity. Frankar was inflicted with a common rat disease but was other wise fine. The two layed waste to the rats and had them on the run in short order, but not before sustaining some injury themselves. Frankar magically healed them of some of their wounds and the two contiued forth. Carrying on, they walked for another minute or so through the narrow tunnel. Finally it opened out into a sizable hall, with a dozen columns lining the sides and a their torch illuminating a throne at the other end. Bobbit the half-elf inspected the entry way for traps and satisfied there were none the two took a step forward. Sadly Bobbit had missed the well concealed floor trap and they both fell through the floor. Their reactions were slow and both sustained considerable injuries. Carefully the two formulated a plan to get out of the hole, combining rope and grapple hook to great effect. Once out, they surveyed the chamber and the half-elf spotted a dark shape hiding behind the throne. Calling out to it, the shape suddenly leapt across the room and the adventurers were confronted with bulbous eyes glaring atop the creature's decidedly toad-like head. A multitude of warts and bumps decorating its greenish skin. Wracking their brains to determine its nature, they could not decide what it was. Frankar attempted to find a diplomatic solution and spoke to the creature. The dwarf requested to know what the creature wanted, to which it replied "I want to kill you". The thing attacked. Emitting a terrifying croak intended to shake the interlopers, instead our intrepid heroes were able to brace themselves against its influence and waded into battle. The creature was dispacted with surprising ease. Searching the area and finding only a handful of coins, the adventures removed the creature's head and returned to the surface. Prologue: Krolmnite Swarmguard was able to identify the creature as a Boggard . Alistaire Goodman rewarded them for their services and took the head of the creature off their hands. He also mentioned that he knew a group or two that could benefit from their services. Category:Quests